


of speakeasies and portals

by eg1701



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 1920s, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Time Travel, alec doesn't know how to have feelings - Freeform, and magnus flirting makes him flustered, is this how time travel works, we may never know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 06:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13852404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eg1701/pseuds/eg1701
Summary: Alec stumbles upon a portal, falls through and finds himself in 1923, in front of one Magnus Bane.





	of speakeasies and portals

**Author's Note:**

> this was 100% inspired by my watching and reading outlander and i have no other excuses

_People disappeared all of the time. Especially in the Shadow world. Shadowhunters went out on missions and were never seen again. Downworlders disappeared without a trace, and were presumed to be dead. Even Mundanes sometimes got too close to a world that was not their own and tumbled into it.  
_

_There was always a list circulating through the Institutes of the world of all of the Shadowhunters whose whereabouts were currently unknown, but hadn’t been gone long enough to be presumed dead. Families grieved, but ultimately moved on, the spark of hope pushed to the back of their minds. Friends never really gave up searching, but didn’t let it consume all of their waking hours any more. They’d see a familiar hair color, or hear a familiar laugh, and look up to see an unfamiliar face.  
_

_Yes, people disappeared all of the time. Yet families didn’t ever realize how commonplace it was until it happened._

The day was completely ordinary- at least as ordinary as days could be when Valentine’s daughter was living in the New York Institute, Valentine was apparently after the Mortal Cup, and,that’s right, Valentine wasn’t actually dead in the first place.  
Sometimes, Alec still couldn't believe how quickly his life had flipped around.  


Clary Fray was probably one of the most irritating people he’d ever met. She was far too involved for someone who had discovered they were a Shadowhunter less than two weeks ago, and Alec had worked far too hard to get where he was in the eyes of the Clave to have Clary and her unsanctioned missions mess all of that up.  


But Jace seemed to have become enamoured with her, and even Izzy, who was more cautious than Jace- not as cautious as Alec, but still- was happily following along instead of listening to what the Clave had to say, and following the rules.  


So that was how Alec had ended up at some Downworlder club, with a crowd of strangers, and a sort of appointment to meet one Magnus Bane.  


Personally, Alec had little hope that Magnus Bane would be willing to help them. Downworlders, for the most part, were not keen on helping Shadowhunters. Alec didn’t blame them of course, but this all seemed like a big waste of time. They could have been trying to figure out Valentine’s whereabouts, or Clary’s mother’s whereabouts, or asking the Clave what the hell they should be doing.  


“If you don’t want to come in,” Jace said, noticing the sour look on Alec’s face and sounding not a little exasperated, “stay outside and secure the perimeter. If we need backup, we’ll let you know.”  


Alec wasn’t sure if Jace was annoyed with him, and wanted him to go, or just too busy to be bothered with whatever had put Alec in such a bad mood.  


“Good idea,” Alec replied, “Be careful.”  


Jace smirked, “I’m always careful.”  


“I have evidence otherwise, but I’ll let you keep living in your fantasy world.”  


Jace nodded, gave Alec a pat on the shoulder, and followed Izzy and Clary inside. Alec was left to the warm New York City night air. 

He could hear the music of the club, but it was more of a dull noise which was nice, since the music had been giving Alec a headache. People kept brushing past, him, laughing and stumbling, sometimes drunk, sometimes just excited. Alec was glad no one noticed him.  


People usually didn’t notice him. He was used to it. It was sort of nice to be in the shadows, even amongst his own.  
He knew he should be doing a little more patrolling, and a little less brooding, but he was alone with his thoughts and the relatively fresh air. He couldn’t think very well when Jace was around, and couldn’t think at all when Clary was around, and she seemed to always be around.  


It was then he heard the strange buzzing noise. Activating his bow and arrow, he took a cautious step forward. It wasn’t a noise he’d ever heard before, but it seemed like something magical. Alec had felt magic before, from his brief encounters with warlocks, from the wards on the Institute.  


He couldn’t find the source of the noise. There didn’t appear to be any demons. Alec activated his stealth rune, to prevent any possible demon from hearing him, and to try to give himself an advantage over whatever it was.  


Alec found the source of the noise.  


The buzzing noise wasn’t that of a demon or anything like that, but the noise of a portal. It wasn’t the usual portal sound, but the purple swirling mass was a familiar sight.  


Alec looked around, for who could have made the portal. He lowered his bow to examine it more carefully. He knew he should back away. He knew that this was highly dangerous, and he ought to call the Institute immediately. Portals didn’t just appear out of nowhere, and he had no idea where it was connected.  


Calling the Institute was what Alec would usually do. He always did exactly what he was supposed to, and where had that gotten him. He was no closer to the position of Head, which had been his dream for as long as he could remember. He had absolutely no idea what he was going to do about his feelings for Jace, and even if he could do something about them, his parents would never let him be in a relationship with another man.  


So, without thinking, he reached forward, and found himself falling through the portal before he could stop himself.

\-----

One of the first things you’re taught about portal travel was to have a solid idea of where you’re going. You’re supposed to stay focused on where you want to be so you don’t get lost somewhere in between.  


Alec figured that would have been a good thing to keep in mind and he smacked against the pavement.  


He groaned, pushing himself up, and looking around. It appeared, at first, that he hadn’t gone anywhere. The music was still playing, though it sounded a little different, not quite as loud, and even the weather felt the same.  


“Sir?” a voice said, “Are you alright?”  


Alec turned to the source of the voice.  


He recognized Magnus Bane from the photos they’d looked at in the Ops center. But that couldn’t have prepared Alec to see him in real life. Photographs didn’t do him justice.  


“Uh, yeah. I’m fine. You’re Magnus Bane right? You probably met my sister inside the club and-”  


Magnus was frowning, “I’m afraid I’m not sure what you’re talking about. I don’t often meet with Shadowhunters.”  


Magnus offered a hand to help Alec stand up.  


“Is this some new Shadowhunter fashion?” Magnus asked, “it’s very interesting. Handsome on you, but not very fashionable”  


Alec looked down at his clothes, “I- what?”  


“It doesn't matter.” Magnus waved his hand dismissively, “You already know my name. Clearly my reputation precedes me. What’s yours?”  


“Alec.” He was pretty sure he had a grin plastered on his face, but Magnus was so nice to look at. He tried to make his face neutral again.  


“Short for Alexander I presume? I was about to get a drink. Did you want to accompany me? You seem to be a little lost. I’d feel a little bad leaving you alone.”  


“Sure,” Alec replied, thinking that he might be able to get some information about Clary over drinks. He wasn’t sure it wasn’t a date, but he also wasn’t sure he’d have minded if it was.  


He knew he should mind. Magnus Bane was both a man and a Downworlder, but if he got some information, than his mother couldn’t be upset with him, could she?  


She could and she would, but if Jace could live in a fantasy world where he wasn’t a danger seeking idiot, Alec could live in one where getting drinks with another man wouldn’t cause his mother to have a heart attack.  


Alec followed Magnus, looking around at his surroundings. Something felt off about the city, but he couldn’t pinpoint it until they rounded the corner and Alec froze. Those were not modern day cars, not modern day clothes. Alec thought that maybe Magnus was just an interesting dresser, but everyone in New York was dressed in a similar style.  


“Alexander?”  


Alec felt his breathing speed up and his heart pounding in his chest.  


“Magnus what year is it?”  


“Did you hit your head dear? It’s 1923. Has been for a few months now.”  


“19-1923?” He felt his stomach drop and he thought he might pass out.  


Magnus nodded, looking as confused as Alec felt, “Let’s get you a drink. Or would you like me to take you back to the Institute? Perhaps someone there can help you. You’ve clearly had some sort of memory loss. But your family must be there.”  


Alec shook his head, “My family is in 2016.”  


“A drink then,” Magnus said, not as shocked as Alec was sure he would have been if someone had just implied that they time travelled, “Follow me. Personally, I don’t think I can discuss this entirely sober.”

\----- 

Alec was in an honest to God speakeasy. He’d always been more interested than he’d cared to admit in Mundane history, so he knew all about them, but there he was, sitting in one. His runes had earned him a few glares from the other patrons, but Magnus seemed to be well liked enough- or maybe feared enough that no one bothered them.  


Magnus set a drink down in front of him, and despite not liking strong liquor, Alec downed in in one sip. It burned his throat, but he was too confused to care.  


“I’m dreaming,” Alec said, “I have to be.”  


“Why don’t you tell me what happened?” Magnus suggested, "Or whatever you remember."  


Alec recounted how he and the others were going to meet Magnus, how Alec had stayed outside, and the mysterious portal.  


“I didn’t see any portal,” Magnus said, “If there was one it’s gone now.”  


“Which means I can’t get home,” Alec whispered, “I have a family, a life. I can’t stay here.”  


Magnus nodded, “You won’t. I’ll get you home Alexander.”  


“I thought you didn’t like Shadowhunters,” Alec said, “I should just go to the Institute. I don’t need to take up any of your time.”  


Alec stood to leave, but Magnus grabbed his sleeve, “Sit, Alexander. The Institute will only refer you to a warlock and I’m already a warlock. Let’s cut out the middleman. That’s if they believe you in the first place something, I have, for some reason, already done that.”  


After a moment of hesitation, he sat back down.  


Magnus smiled, “Are you sure you’re alright? Besides being in another year?”  


“I’m fine,” Alec crossed his arms, “I just want to get back.”  


“How about another drink?”  


“That’ll work for now.”

\----- 

Sometimes, rarely, Alec would imagine spending the night with someone he didn’t really know, but usually he wasn’t sleeping in a guest room 93 years in the past.  


When he woke up the next morning in Magnus Bane’s apartment and made his way to the kitchen, he had a brief moment of panic before realizing that he wasn’t dreaming. That had happened. He had somehow traveled back in time.  


“Good morning Alexander,” Magnus said, keeping a respectful distance. Alec was sure he looked not only terrified, but also mildly insane.  


“I was hoping it wasn’t real.” Alec’s voice was hardly a whisper.  


“As dreamy as you look and as dreamy as I am, this is real. I’ve left some clothes over there for you. I figured you might want to change, and not look so out of place. Black for the most part of course, I know how you Shadowhunters are.”  


“Thank you,” Alec smiled just a little, “I’m just worried about my family. They must be freaking out by now.”  


“Of course. Did you have any family living in New York at the time? You could claim to be a distant cousin? Perhaps you’d feel better amongst your own kind?” Magnus was trying so hard to be helpful, Alec couldn’t help but feel grateful.  


Alec shook his head, “No, my family lived in Idris. Thank you for taking me in last night. You didn’t have to.”  


Magnus waved his hand dismissively, “Nonsense. Who would I be if I didn’t help the lost and pretty Shadowhunter?”  


Alec blushed. He tried to stop it, but he was pretty sure this was this first time anyone had flirted with him, and he got flustered.  


He knew that Magnus flirting with him in 1923 was no different than if it was 2016. He and Magnus could never be anything. His parents weren’t here to stop him sure, but he’d return home and things would be the same as they were before. It didn’t matter. This couldn’t matter.  


“Do you have any idea how I can get back?” Alec asked, changing the subject before Magnus could flirt anymore, “Like a spell or something?”  


“I will begin looking today. It’s possible that the portal only appears under certain conditions or to certain people, which may explain why it was gone when I stumbled upon you. It’s also possible that anyone who has the ability to create time travel- something I have never actually seen accomplished, set it up on purpose. I don’t know if you were the original target or not. Or if the portal was even intentional in the first place.”  


Alec nodded and tried not to sound worried, “Do you think I can return to the same day or will I return to whatever day it is here, in my time?”  


“I have absolutely no idea Alexander, but you have my word that I will get you home.”

\----- 

Alec knew he couldn’t stay cooped up in Magnus’s place all day, every day until Magnus found an answer, but he also didn’t think he could walk around 1923 New York City alone.  


So, he settled for sitting out on Magnus’s balcony.  


He didn't want to talk and when Magnus tried to talk, he gave short, vague answers. He ate very little, and mainly kept to himself. 

Magnus would pop out every once and a while to get a piece of information or check up on him.  


It took three days of this for Magnus come up with anything resembling an answer.  


“From what I can tell, sometimes a portal can go awry. It’s still relatively new mind you, compared to other types of magic. If it’s messed up enough- say performed by a warlock who’s not skilled enough, it can become stuck. The portal opened because at one time, on that date, May second, at that time, it was opened for the first time and remains there.”  


“Am I stuck here until May second?” Alec said, fear filling his voice, “That’s a year Magnus. There’s too much going on at home for me to be here a year.”  


Magnus shook his head, “It’s not so much the date as it is the months. From what I can tell, the portal should reopen in exactly one moon cycle. So about a month.”  


Alec relaxed a bit, “So I’m stuck here until June?”  


“It would appear so. I can keep looking but I doubt I’ll find any way of getting you home sooner. I believe June second is our best option.”  


“That’s alright. Thank you for looking Magnus. It was very nice of you.”  


“It’s no trouble. Would you like to get out of the house for a bit? I find the fresh air and change of scenery to be quite beneficial.”  


Alec nodded, “I’d like that.”

\----- 

Magnus knew New York City well. Alec wanted to ask so many questions, but he didn't feel as if he had any right asking them. He and Magnus weren’t friends by any means, and Magnus’s life was Magnus’s business.  


“It’s not that much different from my city,” Alec said, “A little quieter though.”  


Magnus smiled, “I get the feeling you like the quiet.”  


“Very much so. I don’t have it very often.”  


They walked along, chatting idly. Magnus seemed so worldly, Alec had so many questions that he felt Magnus would be able to answer, ones he couldn’t ask anyone else. Was it alright that he never wanted to be with a women? Did Magnus think the Clave would ever accept that?  


Instead, Alec let Magnus talk. He talked about nothing in particular, the weather, his opinions on Mundane politics, his opinions on Shadowhunter politics, his predictions of the future, and how adorable he found it when Alec blushed.  


“You know Alexander-”  


But the rest of what he was going to say was cut off by the scream. Alec was a trained Shadowhunter, and Magnus, a centuries old warlock. Neither had any hesitation about running into whatever might be waiting for them.  


Alec was so happy he’d kept his bow and arrow available, and he activated them quickly, surveying the scene. He may have been lost in another century, but he hadn’t forgotten his training. Demons still existed in 1923 after all.  


Ahead was a small girl. Alec thought she was probably younger than Max. He felt a pang of guilt thinking of Max, but he quickly dismissed it. It was unlikely Max was anywhere but Idris, training and studying.  


Next to the girl was a man, fighting off a demon, but failing.  


“I’ll get it,” Alec said, “You help them.”  


Magnus nodded, and they split up. Alec felt a wave of panic at being away from Magnus for the first time, as he rounded the corner, chasing after the demon, but he figured Magnus could handle himself.  


Thanking the Angel that it was just one- probably some idiot Mundane obsessed with the occult or inept warlock’s summoning gone wrong- and the demon exploded in a burst of ichor, covering Alec.  


He composed himself, and remembered he’d left Magnus behind.  


Alec rushed back, to find the girl sobbing, and Magnus attempting to heal the man.  
“

It’s alright sweetheart,” Alec said, joining her, “It’s going to be alright.”  


She took a look at Alec, noticed his runes, decided she didn’t care, and buried her face in his shirt the moment he was close enough to the ground for her to do so.  


“That’s my daddy,” she whispered.  


Magnus was trying- and failing. The demon had done quite a number on the poor man, and Alec remembered reading once that Warlocks could only do so much magic on their own.  


“Magnus?” he asked. Magnus was looking pale, and dangerously close to fainting.  


“Sweetheart, you have to let go, I’m going to help my friend help your daddy. Alright?”  


She nodded, but didn’t look thrilled at the prospect.”  


Alec knelt next to Magnus, “How can I help? What do you need?”  


“Your strength.”  


And without another moment’s thought, he offered Magnus his hand and shut his eyes. He wasn’t sure Magnus would be able to do it, and he wasn’t sure he could stand to see it if it didn’t. Magnus in pain was not something Alec ever wanted to see.  
Suddenly things went silent.  


“Are you alright?” Magnus asked, and Alec opened one eye.  


“Daddy!” The girl exclaimed, and threw her arms around him. Alec let out a breath. He was alright, the man was whispering to his daughter that he was fine and she was fine. Alec let his eyes look Magnus up and down, but he appeared uninjured.  


“Thank you,” the man said, “I- how can I repay you.”  


Magnus waved his hand, “You don’t need to do anything. We just wanted to help. Do you need help getting home?”  


“Oh no,” the man’s eyes were Alec now, and Alec felt suddenly aware of the very prominent rune on his neck. His hand went to it, even though he knew he couldn’t cover it, “We’ll be just fine. Thank you.”

\----- 

“Are you alright?” Alec asked again, once they’d returned to Magnus’s home, “You still don’t look well.”  


“Sometimes I use too much magic. I’d been doing alot of research, summoning things, trying spells looking for your portal and I suppose I didn’t think before healing that man. I’ve not been sleeping very well.”  


“Will he be alright?”  


“Thanks to you,” Magnus said, smiling, “He was a werewolf Alexander. Did you know that?”  


“He was a father,” Alec replied, “Who I would have done anything to prevent from dying in front of his daughter. I can’t imagine losing one of my parents at that age.”  


Magnus shook his head slightly, “Not many Shadowhunters would have. Not many Shadowhunters would have given some warlock they’ve known less than a week their strength.”  


“I trust you,” Alec said, “And I am not sure why. Maybe because you’re helping me. Maybe because my other option is an Institute where I know no one and where I hardly fit in, even in my own time. Maybe for some reason I don’t know. Why are you letting me stay in your house? I’m a Shadowhunter.”  


Alec realized Magnus hadn’t even lived through the days of Valentine, of the Circle. He only knew some of the horrors that would be inflicted on Downworlders by his own race. The Shadowhunters had been terrible, but there was so much terror still left. If this had been 1993, would Magnus have been so inviting?  


“Trust makes you do strange things,” Magnus replied, “I’m going to make something to eat. Would you like anything?”  


“Let me cook,” Alec said, “You should relax some.”  


“I’ll make the drinks then.”

\----- 

“What’s bothering you?” Magnus asked, “You’ve sort of turned in on yourself over the past few days, like you’re hiding something. 

Can I help you in any way?”  


Alec sat on the couch and tried to look at anything but Magnus, “I don’t know. I’ve just been thinking.”  


“I’m happy to talk things through with you.”  


Before Alec could stop himself, he felt himself tearing up and Magnus quickly pulled him into a tight embrace, “Alexander, whatever 

it is, I promise I won’t judge you, or be upset. Let me help you.”  


In between gasps, Alec managed to say, “I don’t like girls. I like boys, I’ve always liked boys. I’ll always like boys and there must be something wrong with me. My parents will think there is. You keep flirting with me and it’s killing me because I like it and I shouldn’t.”  


“There’s nothing wrong with you,” Magnus said, “I’ve been attracted to men and women my whole life. There’s nothing wrong with me and there’s nothing wrong with you. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. And if I’m making you uncomfortable, I apologize.”  


“It’s not that,” Alec frowned, “My parents need me to marry a good Shadowhunter girl to restore our family name.”  


“Alexander, if your family is not in the good graces of the Clave that’s not your fault. The Clave is a bunch of stuffy old bastards anyway. From what you have told me you have done everything right by your family. We cannot carry the sins of our parents because we’d never be able to live our own lives. And sometimes our parents have very heavy sins.”  


“I thought I was in love with Jace,” Alec said, running a hand over his face, “But I knew that I couldn’t have him. I knew I couldn’t have what I wanted. But now, I don’t think I even want him as anything more than my brother and Parabatai. I- I don’t know what I want anymore.”  


“Would you like to go get a drink sometime?” Magnus asked suddenly, “I promise no one will think anything of it. You can glamour your runes in you’d like. I just want to take you out. Have you ever been courted? Actually I don’t know if that’s even the current term. Has anyone ever taken you out because they have a crush on you. I do know that’s a new word. I quite like it. It sounds so silly to say in a serious way.”  


Alec laughed and wiped his eyes, “I’d very much like to go out on a date with you Magnus.”

\----- 

“I can’t say I expected this to be my first date,” Alec said, “A bar maybe, but a speakeasy is a little different than a bar, though they are similar in function.”  


“I’m just glad that this God awful prohibition is going to end,” Magnus said, clinking their glasses together, “What else can you tell me of the future?”  


“Won’t that mess things up? I can’t tell you big things because what if I change so much I’m never born?”  


Magnus chuckled, “I think you’d have to change quite a bit for that. How about I promise to not act on anything you tell me? I won’t do anything differently. Just tell me a bit. I’m very curious.”  


“I will tell you this,” Alec said, “Because I think you need to know it. There will be a man called Valentine Morgenstern. Stay away from him. Just- stay far away from him.”  


Magnus frowned, “Why is that?”  


“I think that’s a little too much information. I just- I want you to be safe.”  


“That’s sweet. You do care for me.”  


Alec rolled his eyes, “I suppose. I don’t know. You’re the only one that’s ever treated me like this. I know that I’m not out- that I haven’t told most of my family and friends about me, but I feel that even if I did, you are so much different. I like being around you.”  


“I’ve been with many people Alexander. I’ve had my heartbroken more times than I care to admit. But I like being around you too. There’s something different about you.”  


“I’m from the future.”  


Magnus laughed, “No. I mean yes. It’s quite different to be around someone who has seen the future, but that’s not it. You’re a very 

strange Shadowhunter Alexander, and I am very happy to have met you.”  


“We might have met in the future,” Alec said, “You probably met my siblings. Met Clary. I could have met you then. I was sulking and 

Jace asked if I wanted to stay outside. I might have gone inside instead. I might have met you in 2016.”  


“Well we wouldn’t be living together now would we? At least I don’t think so. I’m very glad to have met you the way I did, even if you did fall to the ground right in front of me. Someone you still managed to fall gracefully.”  


It was Alec’s turn to laugh, “No, I don’t suppose we would living together. Magnus?”  


“Yes Alexander darling?”  


“All of those people you’ve been with. Do you think I could ever compete?”  


“I think you’re already in first place.”  


“I’ve never been with anyone. Never dated. Never really liked anyone outside of Jace. This is so new for me. I’m terrified that I can’t 

compare. That I’ll end up back in 2016 with my parents breathing down my neck and the hand of a Shadowhunter girl. I didn’t even think this,” he motioned to the two of them, and the table in front of him, “Was possible. I think the fact that my parents haven’t even been born yet has given me some ability to exist I didn’t know I had.”

\----- 

They walked home slowly. Alec was still unsure of so many things, and it seemed that Magnus didn’t want to pressure Alec and so he let Alec talk when he wanted to.  


“Thank you for dinner. I’ll have to owe you.”  


“You’ve got time.”  


They had made it to Magnus’s building. Alec held the door open, and the walk up remained silent.  


“Alexander,” Magnus said, once they’d gone inside, “If I made things strange talking about my past relationships or-”  


But Alec cut him off by kissing him. He wasn’t sure how he’d gathered the courage, but Magnus was so kind and so beautiful and so wonderful, that Alec told himself he’d be a fool not to kiss him.  


When they pulled apart, Magnus took a deep breath, “You never cease to amaze me.”  


“Yeah,” Alec nodded, “I’m sorry if that was too forward.”  


“Not at all my dear.”  


“It’s late. I should get ready for bed. You look tired. We should go to sleep. Not like- not like together, that’s not what I meant. Just you go to your room and I’ll go to mine.”  


“I know what you meant,” Magnus brushed his thumb across Alec’s cheek, “It’s alright. Goodnight Alexander.”  


“Goodnight Magnus.”

\----- 

Alec woke up to the dark of the room. He wasn’t sure why he’d woken up in the middle of the night, or what had woken him up, until he heard someone out on the balcony. He’d started leaving the door of his room open for some reason. It wasn’t a habit he had at home.  


He reached for his stele, in case it was someone unfriendly, and, as quietly as he could, made his way out there.  


“I didn’t mean to wake you Alexander,” Magnus said, without turning around, “I apologize.”  


“Are you alright?”  


“Just had a bad dream. I’m alright now.”  


Alec stood beside him, “Do you want to talk about it? I used to make Jace talk about his because it helped him even if he didn’t want to admit it. You don’t have to though.”  


Magnus shook his head, “I’d prefer to keep it buried. I’m glad you’re here with me Alexander. Here right now, but also in this year.”  


“I’m glad too. I don’t know. Maybe it was meant to be.”  


Magnus chuckled, “Perhaps. One day, I’ll tell you all about my nightmares.”  


“I want to help you.”  


Magnus held his hand out for Alec to take it and he did. It felt so strange to be holding Magnus’s hand. He hadn’t held someone’s hand in so long but Magnus’s hand seemed to fit in Alec’s like it was meant to. Magnus brushed his thumb over the back of Alec’s hand.  


“Back home,” Alec said, to try and break the silence, “Jace, Izzy, and I used to go up to the roof of the Institute. It was always so peaceful, away from all of the Shadowhunters going on missions or the general bustle of the city. I’d go up there sometimes if I needed to get away or to think. I haven’t ever found somewhere that made me feel like that until right now.”  


Magnus looked at him like he wanted to say something but settled for a smile. Alec returned it.  


\----- 

Alec pulled a slightly confused Magnus into a kiss.  


“This isn’t like you,” Magnus said, chuckling, “Not that I’m complaining. What’s going on?”  


Alec drew a deep breath, “I was- I was thinking we could, you know, take the next step.”  


Magnus frowned, clearly trying to figure out what Alec meant, “Oh. I see. Are you sure about this?”  


“I am.”  


“Alexander, I’m just afraid that if we do this, we might- I might lose you. It’s sort of a big deal, especially since you live in another time period.”  


“Magnus you have me,” Alec said simply, “I don’t think you could ever lose me, even in my time. I want this.”  


And they kissed again.  


Alec’s mind was racing. He was seriously doing this. Magnus cared for him- more so than Alec would have ever thought possible. 

They were kissing, and shedding layers of clothes and it was so completely wonderful.  


Magnus pulled away suddenly, turning away from Alec.  


“What is it?” Alec asked, “Did I do the wrong thing?”  


Magnus shook his head, “No. It’s just, sometimes, I- I can’t keep my glamour up. I lose control.”  


Alec waited patiently for Magnus to tell him or show him whatever it was.  


When he turned back, Alec was pleasantly surprised. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Magnus’s eyes, like those a cat, were not what he thought he’d see.  


“Magnus,” he smiled, and cupped his cheek, “They’re beautiful. You’re so beautiful. By the Angel.”  


Magnus covered Alec’s hand with his own, “Do you mean that?”  


“I do. God- that must be your mark? Sorry that was probably rude. They’re so beautiful. I love them. I love you-”  


Magnus froze, “you love me?”  


“Shit, I mean. I wasn’t going to tell you. I thought it would be weird. Shit. I mean yes, I’m pretty sure I’m in love with you. It’s ok, you don’t have to say it back. I was going to wait, but I guess it’s too late now. Wow, I need to shut up. Can we pretend this didn’t happen?”  


“I love you too Alexander.”  


Alec pulled him back on top of him, and Magnus hadn’t felt so wonderful in years.

\----- 

“By tonight you’ll be home,” Magnus said when June second rolled around. He didn’t seem upset by it, not to Alec at least, but there was little emotion in his voice. Alec pulled the covers up higher, and wrapped his arms around Magnus so he couldn't get up.  


“Alexander, I’ll still be around in 2016. You said so yourself. I’m still in the same place.”  


Alec nodded, “I know but there’s so much there. My parents, the Clave. Jace. It’s easier without all of that.”  


Magnus pressed a kiss to his forehead, “Alexander we’ll sort all of that out. I know it’s not going to be easy for you, but we’ll figure it out.”  


The day was quiet. Alec probably kissed Magnus more that day than the past four weeks combined. He knew Magnus would still be there, but Magnus still have nearly a century. He could find someone else, and Alec was going to savor every last moment they had together.

\----- 

Magnus held one of Alec’s hands in both of his and smiled. He seemed sad to Alec though, who had come to understand Magnus very well over the past month.  


“Remember. Valentine Morgenstern.”  


“I know. I suppose I can tell you to stay away from him too. He sounds dastardly.”  


Alec smiled.  


“If you still want me,” Magnus said, as if he was bracing himself for something, “I will meet you here, on a month from now, in your time.”  


“Of course I’ll want you,” Alec whispered, “Will you want me? Not a month please, I don’t want to wait that long to know.”  


“I don’t know who wouldn’t want you,” Magnus smiled, “How about on this date, in your time, just before midnight. You still have some time to change your mind. I will be there.”  


“Magnus, you have a century to fall in love. Don’t limit yourself because of me.”  


“I don’t see myself falling for anyone. I haven’t fallen for anyone like this ever. It’s so different than anyone else. I need you to understand that if you change your mind because you want to do as the Clave asks, as your parents ask, I had a wonderful month with you- one I will never forget and if you want to do your duty as eldest son, I will not hold it against you. You have worked so hard. You want to be the Head after all.”  


Alec shook his head, “Don’t worry about me. Just be happy Magnus. I’ll be fine either way. Be you.”  


Magnus nodded, and Alec kissed him, just once, as they heard the sound of the portal behind them.  


“This is me,” Alec said, finding it hard to make his tone humorous, “I suppose I’ll see you in two hours.”  


“I’ll see you in a century Alexander.”  


"Just 93 years,” Alec squeezed his hand, “I very much look forward to it.”

\----- 

Alec once again found himself slamming into the pavement. He heard the familiar sounds of sirens and horns and the twenty first century.  


Taking a deep breath, he pushed himself up, and looked around, just to make sure. In fact, it didn’t look much different than it had when he’d left in the first place.”  


His first thought was to go find Magnus. It wouldn’t be too hard to find his apartment- assuming he was still here- and that could be it.  


But he chastised himself. They had agreed on a time. Alec owed Magnus all the time he’d promised him. Maybe Magnus had moved on. Maybe he’d fallen in love and that had been it. Alec wouldn’t be upset. It wasn’t long for Alec to wait, but it would be for Magnus. Alec couldn't blame him if he found someone whose life he wanted to share.  


“Alec?” A voice said. He looked up.  


“Jace.”  


Their bond suddenly felt much stronger. Alec supposed he’d gotten used to the faded quality of it while they had been apart, but he was suddenly a little overwhelmed.  


“Oh Alec,” Jace said, running over to hug him, “What happened? Let me take you home. We’ve been freaking out. So much has happened. Also what are you wearing? Is that a suit?”  


“I can’t go back yet,” Alec said suddenly, ignoring everything Jace had asked him.  


Jace looked taken aback, “What do you mean? Are you ok?”  


“I’m fine. I just- I need to be here for a little bit.”  


“Alec come one, come back home.” Jace sounded worried, like he was afraid Alec had lost his mind.  


“Fine, but I need to be back here soon.”  


Jace didn’t answer. Alec knew Jace- and probably Izzy- would do everything to keep Alec in the Institute until they were sure he wouldn’t disappear again. But Alec wanted to see his sister. He could just sneak out if he needed to. He remembered that he belonged in the shadows here. Surely once they saw he was alive, they’d let him fade back into sidelines.

\----- 

There was a flurry of activity. Izzy had cried, people had asked him more questions than he knew how to answer. The healers had forced him to sit for an examination, but as midnight approached, Alec grew more and more anxious. He needed an out, but no one was letting him out of their sight.  


“Izzy,” he whispered, calling her over, “I need to go. I’ll be back, I won’t disappear again, but I have to be somewhere.”  


“Alec,” she shook her head, “You have to tell us what happened.”  


“I will,” he said, “I just need to be somewhere. I promise I will give everyone answers to everything. Can you please just distract the healers?”  


It was after 11:30 and it was not a short walk. He could make it, but only if he left right then.  


“Alec,” she said again, “This isn’t like you.”  


“A lot has happened this past month Iz. I promise not to leave like that again, but can you please just help me out? I’m not hurt and I’m not sick. I need to do this. For me.”  


She sighed, “Swear you won’t leave like that again?”  


“I swear it.”  


“Give me ten minutes.”  


He didn’t have ten minutes, but he nodded, “Thank you.”

\----- 

“You need to stay here and talk to us,” Jace said, following Alec out. Alec should have known Jace would find out, “You’ve been missing for a month. We were worried you’d been kidnapped. Our bond felt so weird. I find you miles from the Institute, dressed like that, I have to drag you back and now you’re leaving again. You have to tell us answers Alec.”  


Alec didn’t turn back, he kept walking, checking the time to make sure he wasn’t late. This was a meeting that Magnus had had on his calendar for nearly one hundred years, and though Alec wasn’t sure he was going to show, if he was, Alec wanted to be on time.  


“I need to do this Jace. Come if you want, I really don’t care. But you aren’t stopping me from doing this”  


Grumbling, Jace jogged to catch up, “Where were you Alec?”  


“I will tell you soon. I just have to do this first Jace. It’s so important that I do this.”  


“It’s only because I can tell that whatever this is, you’re serious about it. You need closure for whatever happened to you Alec.”  


“Yeah. Closure.”  


By the time they got there it was nearly fifteen minutes past midnight and the meeting spot was empty.  


“Goddamnit,” Alec muttered kicking a loose piece of pavement, “Jace, where does Magnus Bane live?”  


Jace frowned, “What are you talking about? What does Magnus Bane have to do with anything?”  


“I promise I’ll explain things. I just need some answers first.”  


Alec’s mind was racing, as Jace did a little digging and produced an address. What if Magnus hadn’t shown up in the first place? 

Maybe Alec would knock on his door, apologize for being late, only to discover Magnus wasn’t interested anymore. What if someone else, another lover opened the door? Alec knew he wouldn’t be angry, but he knew his heart would hurt.  


“How do you know where you’re going?” Jace said, “All I’ve done is given you an address. I didn’t know you knew the area so well.”  


Alec waved his hand in a non committal sort of way which only frustrated Jace more.  


He was nearly out of breath by the time he made it to Magnus’s door. He banged on the it, probably waking up the neighbors but his mind was focused on one thing and that was telling Magnus he still wanted him.  


The door opened, and Alec hesitated.  


“I got stuck at the Institute,” he explained quickly, before Magnus could even greet him, “I couldn’t get there fast enough. Were you there?”  


Magnus nodded and when he spoke, his voice was very soft, “I thought perhaps you’d changed your mind.”  


Alec threw himself into Magnus’s arms and Magnus caught him like he had been expecting it. In a way he had, “I will never not want you.”  


“You’re wearing the same clothes,” Magnus said fondly, straightening Alec’s collar.  


“I tried to save time. I didn’t need to change. I do stand out though.”  


“What the hell is going on?” Jace asked from the hallway. He sounded terribly confused.  


“Magnus this is Jace, although you two have probably already met.”  


Jace nodded, “We have.”  


“I wanted to go find you the second I knew you’d be back” Magnus whispered, “But I wanted to give you your time. Plus there was only a limited timeframe where you’d know me.”  


“I almost walked straight here but we made a deal. I’m so sorry I wasn’t there Magnus.”  


“You don’t need to be sorry. You’re here now.”  


“Can I ask what is happening?” Jace called, “I feel like I’m missing something.”  


Alec turned to him and smiled, “It’s a very long story.”  


“And it’s finally over,” Magnus added.

Alec shook his head, "It's just getting started."


End file.
